Harley and Ivy's Never Ending Cycle
by Presea22
Summary: After Harley returns from one of her 'adventures' with the Joker she and Ivy realize that they must put an end to the endless cycle that is Ivy-Harley-Joker. HarleyxIvy & HarleyxJoker.


Harley and Ivy's Never Ending Cycle

A fanfiction based on a role play.

K. Rivera as Ivy

Y. Bultron as Harley

"Harl, I thought we talked about your obsession with the Joker?" Ivy asked inconspicuously.

It had been ages since the last time Joker attempted to kill Harley '_again'._ She had been staying at Ivy's place but just recently he managed to find her and wanted her back. Harley like the fool she was believed everything the jerk said including his lies about how he didn't mean to throw her off the getaway helicopter 300 meters already in the air. He claimed he knew she would survive the fall and they needed to lose some weight in order for the getaway to succeed.

"Jeez Red relax, I'm just going out with Mistah J. to have some fun. No need to worry, I'll be back before you know it."

That was three months ago. The last Ivy had heard on the news was that Joker had another encounter with 'The Bat' and that ended him back at Arkham. Harley was probably trying to find a way to break him free again. It was like a never ending cycle and Ivy was getting sick of it. At least she liked to think herself that she was.

Instead of worrying about Harley she preferred to immerse herself with her '_babies'_. She recently had created herself a new breed of plants. It was a cross breed between Helianthus praetermissus (The Lost Sunflower) and Cirsium vinaceum (Sacramento Mountains thistle). Ivy was planning to devote the rest of her week on studying her new plants. After all, it's not as if she had anything better to do or anyone to look after for that matter.

The truth was that Ivy missed having Harley around. It was just… too quiet without her around. She just didn't want to admit it, not to Harley and most definitely not to herself. Ivy truly believed she didn't need anyone but her plants, but as stubborn as she was she also knew that without Harley she felt...well lonely. Which is why every time Harley left with 'Him' Ivy would be enraged, maybe even jealous. Every time Harley left, Ivy just wanted to run after her. Stop her from ever leaving her. Once she even thought of tying Harley up and caging her but she couldn't. Not to her Harl.

It was 6:43pm when the plants warned Ivy that Harley had entered the premises. Elated Ivy tried to compose herself, she wasn't about to let Harley know how much she had missed her. Granted though she was happy Harley was back, Ivy was also enraged at how long she was gone for.

* * *

Harley knew it had been awhile since she last left from Ivy's without really letting know how long she would be gone for or where she went. She also knew that Ivy wasn't about to be in the happiest of moods upon seeing her. Still she decided to waltz in there with a smile on her face. Maybe if Ivy noticed how happy she was to be back she wouldn't be so angry. Besides is not as if she could turn around and leave now, she was sure Ivy's plant thingies had told her she was already here. Not that she wanted to leave, she did miss Ivy. She missed her so much she couldn't believe she let herself be tricked by Mistah J. once again. She had regretted her decision of leaving with him once again only to be betrayed **again.** She couldn't help herself though; 'He' seemed to have a power over her she herself couldn't explain.

Harley quietly entered the room she knew Ivy was in, with her plants obviously or as Red liked to call them _'her babies'_. Sure enough there she was watering some weird long plant with vines all over the place and…did that thing have teeth?

She runs up to Ivy and hugs her. "Hi Red!"

* * *

As soon as Harley's arms were around Ivy she tensed for what seemed like a second. She wanted to hug her back of course but since she was angry at Harley she decided otherwise. Instead she decided to act cold towards her, maybe this way she would think twice before leaving her again.

"What now Harl, can't you see I'm taking care of my new babies?" she responds. Quickly adding upon noticing Harley's face expression, "what do you think?"

Harley lets go of Ivy and backs away frowning. "Gee Red…I-I'm sorry…it's just I haven't seen ya in a while and I've missed ya… No need to be so mean to me."

Ivy did want to seem cold towards Harley but once she saw her frown she couldn't keep going. "I wasn't being mean… I was just asking what it was that you wanted. I mean, you **have** been gone for a while so…whatever. What do you think of my new babies?"

* * *

Harley was glad Ivy decided to change the topic. She didn't feel like arguing with her, not now that she was so happy to be back. She was sure bringing up the topic of where she had gone and what she had done with Mistah J. would ignite a huge argument. Especially if Ivy found out that in that last confrontation with 'The Bat' Joker had thrown her in the line of fire for his own protection, not caring whether she herself got hit or not. Thank goodness Batbrain had a policy against killing or things would have ended for her there.

"They're nice Red! Uhm…what are they?" She smiles but keeps her distance.

"They are my new creation. I call them Harpizels, do be careful around them. They can get a little…feisty I guess. Just don't get too close or they'll feel like you're invading their space." Ivy cautions.

No need to tell her twice. Harley wasn't planning on getting anywhere near those things and their uh…teeth. "Is it wrong they remind me of you?...with the whole 'space' thing."

Ivy turns around and stares at Harley with a raised eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Well, they don't like their space invaded like you and if someone does then you get kinda feisty," Harley says as she tries to pet Ivy. However, just before her hand actually gets to touch Ivy's head she is stopped by some vines that wrapped themselves around her wrist.

* * *

_"That was a close one" _Ivy thought to herself. She didn't want to let herself be touched by Harley. She had missed her too much; she barely contained herself from that hug earlier. She wanted to touch Harley, but she couldn't afford to lose herself like that. There would be consequences if she let herself run solely on her emotions. If she did, she wouldn't be able to part with Harley when the time came for her to leave again. She would be too devastated and probably make a huge mistake then everything would be ruined, including their friendship. And that couldn't happen; she couldn't sever the only bond she had with Harley.

"I don't get petted. So do not try that again. However… I do accept hugs on special occasions." Ivy blushes and whispers "only from you though."

_"What am I doing!? I need to stop before I say anything more stupid!" _

"O-oh okay Red." Harley says as she tries to pull her hand away from the grasp of the plant. "HEY, LET GO!"

Ivy signals the plants to let go, "alright darlings, time to take a nap."

Harley holds her wrist and narrows her eyes at the plant, "Anyway Red, aside from your killer 'babies' what's new?"

"Well I bought some new pillows. They're laid over my bed… Want to go see how they feel?" *insert seductive face here*

_"Stop! What do you think you are doing! You have rules remember? No running on emotions!" _Ivy hears the voice in her head, but she can't help it. She missed Harley so much. She wants her and she knows it. _"This could end badly!"_ the voice yells at her. _"Yes it can, but it can also end good." _She tells herself.

* * *

Harley's eyes widen at Ivy's comment. _"Did that look Ivy just gave me just made my heart skip a beat?" _she asked herself. "I…I…Uh…S-sure Red anything you want hehe."

She walks to the room with Ivy's bed blushing. Not entirely sure where this is heading but not regretting it either. In fact she's secretly hoping this is going exactly where she hopes its going. She didn't know why but she always secretly hoped Ivy and her would…uh…'lay?' together? She lays down on the soft bed and starts snuggling the 'new' pillows.

Ivy walks over to the bed where Harley is 'testing' the new pillows and asks, "Mind if I lay next to you? I haven't 'tested' the pillows myself yet…"

_"YES!"_ "Sure Red come on." Harley responds.

Ivy lays down extremely close to Harley. In fact, she laid so close to Harley she practically laid _on top_ of Harley. Which is exactly what happened. "Hmm, this feels nice."

Harley wanted something like this to happen. Except now, she's not quite sure how to react. "_What do I do now? Oh jeez. She feels nice, and warm. Mistah J. never hugged me like this. Oh man, what do I say?"_

"Uh…R-Red?...W-what are you d-doing? I'm not a pillow!"

_"Really? Is that the best I got? Crap, I probably scared her away. I mean Ivy isn't usually this…uh clingy?"_

But Ivy didn't budge instead she said, "Are you sure? Cause 'these' feel great." At that instant she laid her head on Harley's breast.

_"Did this really just happen? No, I don't care if this is a dream or not I want this. I long for this kind of warmth; this is all I ever wanted."_

"Dammit Red!" Harley hugs Ivy close.

* * *

_"Did this really just happen? Could it have always been this easy to get this close? And now that I am here, will I be able to take it further? Yes. I will. If I have made it this far, there is no point in backing up now."_

"I knew you couldn't resist for long." Ivy decided she was going to take this as far as she could. Whatever **this** was.

"You don't play fair, did you know that?" Harley says as she nuzzles into Ivy's neck.

Ivy liked this feeling of having Harley in her arms. It's as if their bodies were made for each other. The way they fit perfectly into each other's arms. "I'm not a villain for nothing," she says as she holds Harley even closer.

"You're the best villain I know!" Harley giggles.

"And I intend to keep it that way," Ivy says as she starts caressing Harley's body from collar bone to navel in a very slow sensual way. She leans even closer to Harley feeling her breaths increase and shorten.

At this point Harley starts to shudder at the touches and bites her bottom lip. Ivy feels Harley's body shiver beneath hers and that was all that she needed to make her break. She starts passionately kissing Harley from her navel upwards ripping off her shirt in the process. She kisses her around her perfectly balanced breasts up towards her neck, "hmm Harl. I've missed you in my arms." She whispers.

Somehow Harley had heard the whisper because she responds, "I've missed you too Red." Now she wraps her arms around Ivy's neck and pulls her into a deep kiss.

Ivy kisses back, her body starts shivering as Harley's tongue enters her mouth and clashes with her own. This sensation that Ivy has longed for since Harley's last run off with 'Him' is finally occurring. Suddenly Ivy breaks from the kiss and looks into Harley's eyes, "Please, don't leave me again."

* * *

Harley gazes back at Ivy with her eyes full of sadness. _"Ivy" _she thinks. _"What I must have put her through all those times and for what? To make 'Him' happy of course; 'He' who didn't deserve my kindness, 'He' who only wanted to use me when here I had Ivy all along willing to do anything for me." _

"I'm truly really sorry Red, I really am. I won't leave you again. I swear." She wanted to let Ivy know that she meant it. That she would try her very best to keep her word.

* * *

Ivy wished she could believe Harley, but something at the back of her mind nagged her letting her know that deep inside it will happen again. _"He __**will **__find her again and she __**will **__leave. But I also know that Harley will also come back." _What scares her most is that 'He' will somehow hurt her Harley badly enough for her not to be able to return to Ivy. And that would be the cause of Joker's own undoing the only reason he's even alive is because Ivy knows Harley wouldn't be able to handle his death.

"All I want is for you to be safe and happy," she tells Harley as she grabs her waist crushing their bodies together and passionately continuing the kiss she herself had emotionally broken, this time making it deeper and longer. Feeling Harley's warm body against her own like this made Ivy feel not like a plant, but fire itself.

"Red I am happy with you, you know that right?" Harley says as she looks away. "The only time I'm not happy is when I hurt you and I seem to do that a lot and it kills me. She wraps her arms around Ivy's neck and whispers in her ear, "I love you Red I really truly do." And she kisses her ear down her jaw line to her lips.

Ivy had been waiting to hear those words from Harley ever since she could remember. Enveloped in Harley's arms and kisses Ivy's blood thundered. She started a path of kisses by Harley's neck going lower through her breasts, lower to her navel, waist, even lower. Her vines helping undress Harley completely her lips finally reach their destination. Ivy whispers "I love you" suddenly inserting her tongue into Harley. She feels the latter flinch and squeeze at her shoulders.

* * *

Harley arches her back as a moan escapes from her mouth. She runs a hand through Ivy's hair while her other hand grips the sheets. "I-Ivy…" she breathes and closes her eyes relishing in the pleasure.

_"This…this feels so good. To think that Ivy could make me feel this desirable, this great. Why didn't I see it before, when she would look at me with those eyes or maybe I did see it. Maybe I was just scared, but of what? I did mean it when I said I love you. I do love her, but do I love her as much as she loves me? Hmm. Yes. The answer is yes, I do._

* * *

This right here is what Ivy longs for, what she thrives on, giving her Harley sweet pleasure like only she can. She's feeling Harley lose control of her body, her being. Ivy goes and takes a step further by inserting one of her fingers inside Harley pushing deeper and deeper, faster and faster. She feels Harley squeeze at her so she calls up her vines to tie Harley's arms. She looks at her and sees a defenseless Harley raging to have her. Quickly another finger joins the first moving deeper. She knows Harley can't withstand much longer so she decides to torture her and slows her fingers. If her Harley is to explode, she wants to be able to taste it. To taste her sweet, sweet Harley.

Harley's breathing quickens and her moans get louder and louder as she pulls against the vines wrapped around her wrists. "I-I-Ivy!... I c-can't…I-I'm gonna…" She pulls against the vines harder as she arches her back more her whole body tensing.

Ivy inserts her tongue once again into Harley licking up and down as much of her into her mouth. At this point everything is so overwhelmingly powerful, Harley's taste, her scent, her warmth. Ivy can feel herself getting wetter down 'there'. As Ivy fills Harley with pleasure she cups one of Harley's breasts while simultaneously ravishing her in her g-spot. She plays with Harley's nipples making Harley shatter into a million pieces. The wonders of Harley's juices in Ivy's mouth were exhilarating.

Harley gave the vines one final pull regardless if they would bruise her wrists then fell flat on the mattress breathing heavily and thoroughly exhausted. "Red…"

Ivy releases the vines withholding Harley's wrists and plants a soft kiss on Harley whispering, "I love you" once more.

* * *

Harley couldn't believe how amazing that felt. She didn't know anybody could make her feel this loved. Not even when Mistah J. fucked her. _"No, this is different. Ivy didn't just fuck me, she made __**love**__ to me. And I am going to repay her by making love to her too. After all, she deserves this from me and much more."_

As soon as Harley felt herself be free from the vines' clutches she grabbed hold of Ivy's wrists and turned her over. "Now is my turn," she said with a smile.

"Harley w-wait." Ivy tried before she felt Harley's lips on one of her nipples. Harley's hand on her other free boob and now she was playing with them.

Harley had never done this sort of thing with another woman before but for Red she would do whatever it took to please her. To make her feel as good as Ivy made **her** feel. Besides, she liked the way Ivy tasted. She picks Ivy up making them be in the bed in a sitting position with Ivy still on top on her lap. She kisses her neck and decides to go ahead and do how Ivy did to her and inserts two of her fingers on Ivy. She remembered how good it felt just a few seconds ago to have Ivy inside her. She mimics Ivy's motions from earlier and starts moving her fingers faster while still kissing Ivy all over, neck, lips, and breasts.

_"God she tastes good."_

At this point Harley feels Ivy's waist pick up the same rhythm as her hand making her fingers dig even deeper. Faster she decides on throwing in a third finger. She can feel how incredibly wet Ivy is, and it's amazing.

"Ahh! H-Harley! Pl-please faster! More! Make me feel good." Ivy pleads.

She likes this, Harley likes the way Ivy screams her name, the faces that she makes when Harley is making her feel good. Harley never felt this wanted, this alive. "Ivy I love you."

"I-I ahh, I lo-love y-you too! Ahh!" Ivy screams before she herself combusts into tiny pieces.

* * *

Exhausted both of them stay embraced for a few more minutes before lying in bed and falling asleep in each other's arms out of sheer exhaustion. Only to wake up the next morning and each knowing that their cycle will never end. Soon enough Joker **will **escape Arkham once again and he **will **go searching for Harley. Only next time she will think twice before making her decision whether to leave with him or stay.

**Author's Note: _Please review as this is my very first fanfiction and I'd like to know how well/bad I did. I tried my best to keep both Harley and Ivy in character so if there is any part that anyone thinks I could of written better I will gladly like to hear your thoughts in it. ^_^_**


End file.
